Present invention, directed to the field of electromagnetic linear motors, employs an electric power source and a laminated electromagnetic assembly with one or several linear motion armature/armatures of unidirectional electromagnetically driven wide speed capability.
All of the existing electrically powered motion-giving technologies employ a linear moving electromagnetic field. The linear movement of the electromagnetic field is either externally induced or self-induced by the linear translatory motion of a current-carrying armature along a linear twin stator. The twin stator is often schematically drawn as parallel rails to ease the theoretical understanding. However, the easy visualization as rails has impeded the evolution of technology in the present field, as many designers began concept making from a vivid visualization of parallel rails carrying a current-carrying armature and busied themselves with solving ancillary problems. Problems associated with long parallel rails were partially solved with segmental and chevron-shaped nested segmental rails; the employment of chevron-shaped nested segmental rails as inductive storage means was a step towards reducing rail-lengthwise voltage drops; but it also meant supplying very high peak currents pulses to the inductive storage means, with compulsators and the use of a very high current fast switches. Compulsators still are large and heavy and do not lend well to an integrated construction. The primary problems of arcing, arc trailing and consequent ablation of the rails were generally left to be resolved by the utilization of advanced materials. Large repulsion forces generated between the rails or the linear twin stator call for a strong binding architecture for the linear twin stator which paradoxically has to be as much light as possible for operational reasons. Further, the use of an external disposable lightweight electrode, a sabot, to the central core to the armature, a flechette or the payload, reduces the final effective momentum to the flechette. The external disposable lightweight electrode is currently necessary to bear the brunt of arcing related pitting and distortion, so that the central core remains smooth in order to reduce the final drag when it travels at high velocities through the air. There also was an attempt to have ceramic coated smooth aerodynamic projectiles electrostatically receiving and transferring electric charge to electrodes arranged in a segmental rail form; therein too, it was important to consecutively switch all the electrodes in a complex logic for an effective functioning. There is a need to address the above-mentioned issues and to develop a technology which can effectively make an electrically powered linear motion-giving high velocity motor or a launcher.